


Brother Vs. Boyfriend

by shujisoo



Series: Just Jeonghan and Joshua [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, CEO Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups and Hong Jisoo | Joshua are Siblings, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Half-Siblings, Hong Jisoo | Joshua-centric, M/M, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Youngest Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: An AU in which Seungcheol is Joshua’s much older brother, who despises Jeonghan, his equally older boyfriend.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Just Jeonghan and Joshua [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911175
Comments: 3
Kudos: 109





	Brother Vs. Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before you start:  
> \- Age gap between Jeonghan and Joshua. Proceed with caution.  
> \- Joshua and Seungcheol are half brothers (therefore have different surnames)  
> Current ages:  
> Seungcheol and Jeonghan - 32  
> Jihoon - 29  
> Joshua - 22

“Stay away from my brother, you’re older than him, have you no shame?!”

“We’re the same age, Seungcheol, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Stay away from Joshua, Yoon Jeonghan. I swear to Go-”

“Hyungs, stop arguing-”

“No-”

“No-”

“Fuck off Jeonghan!”

“I will not “fuck off”, Seungcheol.”

“Hannie, please don’t rile him up any further-”

“He calls you _hunny_?!”

“Seungcheol hyung, Hannie. H-a-n-n-i-e.”

“He can call me hunny, too.”

“Han, _please_.”

“Why do you call him Hannie when you stopped calling me Cheollie because you said you found it awkward because we’re too old for it?”

“Well, he’s not your goddamn boyfriend is he?”

“Hannie. _Hyungie please_.”

“Joshua stop calling him pet names in front of me!”

“He can call me whatever he wants, Choi Seungcheol, you’re not the boss of either of us.”

“Yeah, we’re fucking business partners and it’s my younger brother you’re fucking!”

“Seungcheollie, we’re _dating_.”

“Oh so now you’re calling me Seungcheollie, Shua?”

“You’re so whiny Seungcheol. Are you sure you and Joshua didn’t switch ages?”

“As I said, fuck off Yoon Jeonghan.”

“Likewise, it’s still a no.”

Joshua sighs exasperatedly as he tries to push the two men farther from each other. 

Trying his best, he almost topples over by the sheer force of the two, if it weren’t for Jeonghan pulling him towards his arms.

“Oi let go of my brother!”

“Make me.”

“Oh yeah-”

“HYUNGS!” Joshua shouts, silencing both Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

He pulls away from his boyfriend and stands in front of the two most important people in his life. Who are apparently _children_ now. 

Placing his arms on his waist, Joshua orders them to sit on the couch, beside each other.

Two almost identical pouts attack Joshua as he stares at Seungcheol and Jeonghan, who’s supposed to be 10 years older than him, mind you.

“Shua, why him? Why Jeonghan of all people?” It was Seungcheol who breaks first.

“Just because I rejected you-”

“Oh fuck outta here Jeonghan I’m already established AND engaged!”

“Well, you’re the one who’s still bitter about it!”

“WE WERE FIVE. YOU REJECTED TO PLAY WITH ME DURING LUNCH BREAK, WHY WOULD I NOT LET THAT GO?”

“I don’t know, because you’re petty?”

“You, the pettiest person in the world, are calling _me_ petty?”

“I just did. And I’m going to say it again. Seungcheol, you’re petty-”

Joshua slouches from the seat facing his brother and boyfriend. He groans and places his head on his hands.

How is he going to live like this forever?

The pettiness.

The childishness.

The _audacity_ of his hyungs to ignore him!

Joshua can’t believe he’s marrying the person who’s currently arguing (once again) with his older brother.

And he can’t believe he’s related to his Seungcheol hyung, who’s actually retaliating!

‘Heavens, what do I do with these two?’ He asks himself. Before he can even answer, his thoughts get interrupted.

“Shua who do you love more? Me, you’re wonderful brother-”

“-HALF brother-”

“Shut up Jeonghan. Your wonderful brother, or this gremlin?”

“Gremlin? I’m too handsome to be called a gremlin!”

“You act like one.”

“I do not!”

Joshua wants to leave the room already. 

Somebody save him.

His wish is answered when a knock echoes to the room. _Thank God_.

It was Lee Jihoon, Seungcheol’s fiance, who peeks in. “Seungcheol we have somewhere to be, what’s taking you so long?” The man asks.

“Joshua told me this idiot is his boyfriend!”

“I’m not an idiot!”

“Jeonghan, stop replying to Seungcheol hyung!”

Jihoon stares at the three men inside the room. 

A mess.

“Jihoon, can you believe this?! I raised Joshua-”

“You didn’t raise me!”

“-and he goes off canoodling with someone like _this_?”

“Hey! You act as if I don’t hear you!”

Jihoon wanted to turn back time; pretend he never heard the shouting from the office and simply went to the dinner meeting without Seungcheol. 

Seungcheol beckons Jihoon over, “Jihoon! Come inside and tell Joshua here he’s making the wrong decision. And to hide it from everyone for years? How dare you, Jeonghan.”

“How is that only my fault?”

“You ruined my brother!”

The pleading look from the youngest was enough for Jihoon to help stop all the chatter. He walks closer and pats Joshua’s head. Jihoon looks up from his and Joshua’s silent conversation to reply to his beloved. He then drops the bomb, “Seungcheol, you’re the only one who didn’t know. Joshua’s happy with Jeonghan, too, so why are you so against them?”

“Jeonghan’s nothing like Joshua’s description of prince charming- wait. You knew?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, “Yes. Everyone did. Except for you, you oblivious thing.”

Seungcheol’s confusion was enough for him to explain. “You never wondered why Jeonghan easily agreed to a partnership with our company?”

“I thought he had a change of heart and decided to be nice for once in his life.”

“Cheol, Jeonghan isn’t a saint.”

“Hey!” Jeonghan shuts up when he feels the glare of both his boyfriend and Seungcheol’s fiance. “Sorry.”

“It’s because he and Joshua were already dating beforehand. He wanted to get into your good graces.”

“Jeonghan doesn’t care about my opinion,” Seungcheol grumbles.

It was Jeonghan who replied. “You’re right, _Cheollie_ , I don’t. But Joshua does. And I’m not going to let my boyfriend choose between me or his older brother, no matter how much I despise said brother.”

“Seungcheollie, hyungie, I didn’t want to keep it from you. But I know your opinion about Hannie, and I needed to make sure he was _the one_ before I introduce him to you as my boyfriend.” Joshua's doe eyes, glistening with unshed tears, melted everyone’s heart. “I wanted to do this love thing on my own. You did enough for me already.”

Seungcheol stares at his younger brother. Standing up, he pulls Joshua into a hug. “He’s your prince charming?” He asked, whispering.

“He’s my happy ever after,” Joshua replies, nuzzling his face on the crook of his hyung’s neck.

“I’ll kick his ass if he makes you cry.” Seungcheol receives a wet laugh from the younger. _Oh. His brother’s crying._

“I know you will.” Joshua pulls away to smile at the elder. Wiping his tears away, he adds, “But I get to punch him first.”

Before Seungcheol can even respond, Jeonghan’s voice cuts through. “I won’t hurt Joshua.” He sees the man wrap his arms around his brother’s waist. “Not in this lifetime, and not in the next.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” They nod at each other as agreement. _No one hurts Joshua. Not on their watch._

* * *

**EXTRA**

“Ow ow ow!” Seungcheol groans in pain as he’s dragged by Jihoon using his ear. “Ji, that hurts!”

“We’re late because of you.”

“I can’t just leave when Shua told me he had a boyfriend! And it’s Yoon Jeonghan at that.”

Opening the car door, Jihoon went inside first, followed by Seungcheol who was pouting and rubbing his poor ear. As soon as they were on the way, it was Jihoon who spoke up first.

“Why do you hate Jeonghan so much?”

“He’s not Joshua’s prince charming.”

Jihoon frowns, “What? I thought you were okay with it already?”

Seungcheol shook his head, waving his arms around as if to say no. “I meant that Jeonghan doesn’t fit the description Joshua gave me before, of his prince charming.”

Relaxing, the younger asks, “How did he describe his prince charming?”

“It’s a story for another time. But really, jeonghan doesn’t fit even one characteristic on the list.”

“Well, Joshua fell in love with him still.”

“I guess he did.” The smile on Seungcheol’s face reminded Jihoon of all the times he saw the older looking at Joshua like that secretly. He knew Seungcheol adored his younger brother, and with all of the time they spent together, Jihoon grew protective of Joshua too. 

Joshua was just too kind for the world.

After a momentary silence, Jihoon teases his fiance to break the ice. “Are you sure you won’t pick a fight with Han hyung anytime soon?”

“He’s the instigator!” Ah. Jeonghan was right. Seungcheol really was that easy to rile up. 

“Not always.”

Seungcheol harrumphed, opting to stare at the window. “I can’t believe you’re siding with that gremlin.”

“Why do you keep calling him a gremlin? Are you still actually sensitive about Jeonghan rejecting your little playdate in preschool?”

“No!”

“Uhuh.”

“I hate him for taking my spot at the play during high school,” the reply was almost too low to be heard.

A laugh breaks out from Jihoon’s lips. “Oh my god.”

“Hey! It’s a viable reason to hate him. He stole my spot at that event and it was important to me,” Seungcheol complains as if it was actually a serious reason to hate a man for years- decades even.

“Jeonghan’s right. You _are_ petty.”

“My hate is justified!”

And so, the whole ride was spent with Seungcheol trying to defend his case towards his fiance. 

Jihoon can't wait for family dinners involving the two older men. He just hopes he and Joshua can survive it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I hope you enjoyed the fic! I did this at 1 am earlier. It suddenly popped in my head and I had to write it skskskksks
> 
> Anyways find me here:  
> twt: @shujisoo_  
> cc: @shujisoo
> 
> prompts are welcomed as well~


End file.
